


All The Stars ☆

by mikancries



Series: moon boi [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, he deserves more love, i’m soft for yuuki, moon boy - Freeform, uwu, you really like stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikancries/pseuds/mikancries
Summary: ✧ planetarium date w/ yuuki mishima





	All The Stars ☆

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starstress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstress/gifts).



> someone requested this and i don’t remember who but as soon as do,  
> i’ll tag uwu 
> 
> ──────────────────
> 
> ✧ a cute date by elijah who ・：ﾟ．ﾟ.｡

Your boyfriend Mishima Yuuki had finally mustered up the courage to ask you on a date. Of course, you were happy and very nervous. You were scared about messing something up or not being able to speak audibly around him, thanks to anxiety. Then again, it was the first official date after the confession at the diner in Shibuya not too long ago.

You guessed that he needed some time to distract himself from the sudden exposure with Kamoshida. Needless to say, you were glad that he was behind bars so no one would have to suffer from his abuse or pedophilia any longer. It pained your heart having to clean up Mishima's injuries after every practice.

Other than that, you vaguely remember when Mishima did ask you out...

♡

You were waiting, outside of the classroom, for him to gather up his things. As you waited, you couldn't help but stare at the planetarium poster hung upon the bulletin board. You've heard all good things about it and you really wanted to go there sometime. Perhaps with...your lovely boyfriend.

Your best friend Haru recommended that you should go with Yuuki and even ask him but you simply replied with a "I don't have enough guts to do that". You wish you had enough but that's for another day. Haru sighed, "I see, Y/N-chan. He'll eventually ask you."

That thought was cut off by a soft voice mumbling your name. You turned around to see your boyfriend, of course. "Ready?" You asked with a smile. A light rosy tint spread across Yuuki's cheeks, "Oh-um..yes." You took a hold of his hand,

"Let's go."

Yuuki nodded, following you up to the school roof where you two took a seat on the bench. You pulled out two small bento boxes, you handed one to Yuuki and saved the other for yourself.

"Y-You don't have to keep making lunch for me.."

"But I want to!"

"Oh.." he suddenly trailed off, looking away and up to the sky. You both began eating your food silently as a nice breeze filled the air around.

"There's actually something I um, want to ask." He spoke up, twiddling his thumbs. "Hm?" You stopped eating your teriyaki chicken to listen. "What is it?"

"W-Well..I was—I was wondering if you'd..uh, like to—um."

He was actually shaking, attempting to ask what he wanted to ask. You placed your hand over his, "Yuuki..it's okay. Just, what is it?" You tried reassuring. The timid boy took a deep breath after nodding.

"Do you maybe wanna go to the plantarium?"

Your eyes widened, completely stunned from the question. "I understand if you dont-"

"No! No! No! Wait no! I mean yes! Yes! Yes!" Yuuki gave you a look of confusion and anxiety. "What I meant is...yes! I'd love to go with you!"  
Suddenly, the school bell chimed, ending lunch for the day. You frantically packed up your things and planted a quick kiss upon his heated cheek before scrambling back into the school building. Yuuki sat there, blushing even more now from the sudden action.

♡

So there you were later that day at your home, preparing yourself to meet up with Yuuki at the train station. You picked out a relatively cute outfit and styled your hair. Once that was completed, you hurried over to the train station entrance where you meet Yuuki himself.

You shyly made your way over to him, tucking a piece of hair behind your ear. The male was quick to notice this, blushing at your appearance.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.."

"Huh?"

"Instead of star-gazing, I may just end up admiring you the whole time."

Your face was flushed from his statement. You found yourself unable to speak anything audibly after. You both hopped on the train making your way to the planetarium.

As soon as you both got off, Yuuki hesitantly took a hold of your hand. "Yuuki.." you murmured, looking down to the ground, feeling embarrassed.

Although Yuuki's cheeks held a crimson blush, he still kept a firm hold on your hand. "What made you want to bring me here?" You asked, mind wondering about his answer. "You were kinda staring at the  planetarium poster for quite sometime. So, I had a hunch." 

You looked away embarrassed. "O-Oh...I guess Haru assumed correctly." you mumbled. You both headed into the main room and took your seats. Stars covered the ceiling and shined beautifully. You couldn't help but gleam up at them. 

"Wow..." Yuuki said in awe. "The stars are glamorous up there." You were in complete awestruck from the view you were receiving. "The moon." he whispered. "You know...Yuuki..."

"Hm?" 

"You remind me of the moon. The moon is always there. Morning, Evening, Night. And even through darkness, the moon always shines down upon you."

You looked over to Yuuki to only have a soft pair of lips on yours. You leaned into the kiss, lacing your hands with your boyfriend's. 

♡

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to request something with ANY persona character, let me know  
> asap! i love completing requests!


End file.
